


that thing you do

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Time, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic comes down, in the end, to nothing more involved than a poorly-locked door and Arthur's habit of striding into any room as if he owns it (which, technically, he does.)</p>
<p>Or, Arthur gets inappropriate boners from Merlin doing magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that thing you do

**Author's Note:**

> For the final challenge at summerpornathon: sex and magic.

Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic comes down, in the end, to nothing more involved than a poorly-locked door and Arthur's habit of striding into any room as if he owns it (which, technically, he does.)

There are not a lot of other explanations for the lazy manner in which Merlin is directing things around his small space, clearly tidying up and making a bit of a show of it. They all drop guiltily to the floor when he sees Arthur, but Arthur still catches the shine of Merlin's eyes and his outstretched fingers. 

Arthur crosses his arms and waits.

“I-I can explain...” Merlin stammers.

*

Merlin's explanation is, unfortunately, quite reasonable. Arthur honestly can't tell how he'd have reacted to the news while his father was still on the throne, torn between his duty as a son and prince and the unquestionable loyalty and bravery Merlin has shown. 

As it is, he clips Merlin around the head, then pulls him into a rough hug, muttering an almost inaudible “thank you” into his neck. Merlin flails around for a moment, clearly caught off-guard, but then returns the embrace with enthusiasm.

And that's that.

*

Except it's not, because Merlin now uses his magic freely around Arthur; for everything from cleaning his boots to deflecting arrows that are aimed at his heart. He's astonishingly competent with it, a word Arthur never thought he'd use to describe Merlin. 

Of course, he still trips over his own feet and once he heated Arthur's bath water a little _too_ thoroughly, but Arthur thinks he wouldn't give up those parts of Merlin even if he could. The reminders that he's still _Merlin_ , hopelessly clumsy and distressingly endearing.

The thought leaves him a little unsettled.

*

And then there's the other problem.

It didn't happen the first time, because Arthur was a little preoccupied with the discovery of his heretofore incompetent manservant's hidden talents, but it definitely happened the second time.

Seeing Merlin with his palm outstretched, eyes glowing, lighting the fire in Arthur's chambers with just a whisper...

It's something about all that carefully-contained and effortlessly-controlled power, Arthur suspects. That's how he rationalises it, at least, how much watching Merlin perform that simple task turns him on.

He's thankful that he's seated, and he barks at Merlin to get out, which Merlin does with an offended look. Arthur is left alone with his thoughts, a thoroughly inappropriate erection, and a creeping feeling of doom.

*

It doesn't stop. 

It doesn't happen every time, because it's Arthur doesn't tend to get aroused when he's running for his life, or in the middle of a fight.

But those times inevitably lead to Arthur in his bed that night, or on his bedroll in some camp, turning over the sight of Merlin defeating men of twice his strength, of his slender fingers brimming with power, his already stunning eyes turned gold.

Which inevitably leads to him stroking himself off, desperately fast, biting his lip around Merlin's name when he comes.

*

They can't carry on like this forever.

*

Arthur should have realised Merlin would take matters into his own hands. 

He's been extra-busy today, polishing Arthur's armour to a shine, cleaning his chambers, even replenishing his plate when Arthur complained about still being hungry. All done magically, of course, which does nothing for Arthur's mood.

Finally he snaps at Merlin to stop it, when Merlin conjures up some fresh fruit for him, rounding on Merlin and glaring, hands on his hips.

Merlin's eyes slide down his body to wear his breeches are unmistakeably bulging, and a half-exasperated, half-pleased expression crosses his face.

“I _knew_ it,” he says, and then he's across the room and kissing Arthur breathless.

It takes Arthur a moment to catch up, unsure of what exactly is happening, but he wants it to continue more than anything, so he kisses Merlin back as thoroughly as he knows how. 

It's not until Merlin's on his back, heels digging into Arthur's back and urging him deeper, that he speaks again.

“Knew it turned you on, why couldn't you just - ”

Arthur kisses him quiet, slowing down and circling his hips until Merlin's panting into his mouth.

“Come on, Arthur, please,” he stutters, reaching down to work his cock in his fist. And then he looks up, straight into Arthur's eyes and whispers something in a language Arthur doesn't understand. But he feels the crackle in the air and sees the shift of Merlin's eyes, and that's it.

Arthur comes.

*

“Merlin, you know it's not just the magic thing, I - ”

“I know.”


End file.
